


Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы доказать Споку свою правоту, Кирк готов пойти на многое.</p><p>Перевод на русский фика waketosleep "Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> Перевод сделан на К/С - календарь 2014.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета Morane.

– Я тебе говорю, Спок, когда случается что-то действительно из ряда вон, люди не в состоянии это принять. Отсюда массовые галлюцинации, когда куча народу просто отказывается верить в то, что происходит прямо у них на глазах, – активно жестикулировал Джим. – Нам проще представить, что какие-то безумные вещи просто никогда не случались, чем признаться, что мы что-то такое видели.  
  
– Я думаю, капитан, ваши утверждения нелогичны, и поверить в них крайне трудно при отсутствии подтверждающих доказательств.  
  
Джим пристально посмотрел на Спока.  
  
– Ну, ладно, – сказал он. – Будут тебе доказательства.  
  
Спок поднял бровь, но ничем другим не выдал свою обеспокоенность. Наверное, это была не самая целесообразная реакция из всех возможных.  
  
Смена альфа должна была начаться через пять минут, и большая часть офицеров мостика или уже находилась на своих рабочих местах, или готовилась к работе, когда двери турболифта открылись и Джим со Споком одновременно шагнули на мостик. Поравнявшись с капитанским креслом, Спок повернулся к своей рабочей станции, но Джим остановил его, удержав за руку, а потом дернул Спока к себе, и их губы встретились.  
  
Спок удивленно выдохнул в рот Джима. Происходящее было крайне неожиданным. Сердечный ритм панически ускорился, когда он осознал, что на мостике стало как-то очень тихо. Джим посасывал его нижнюю губу, слегка дразня и продолжая надавливать. По крайней мере, отстраненно подумал Спок, его губы оставались сжатыми.  
  
Наконец, поцелуй закончился, и они отодвинулись друг от друга, у обоих сбилось дыхание и появился румянец. Спок прекрасно представлял, что теперь его волосы в полном беспорядке, после того как Джим запустил в них пальцы, а на форменке Джима остались морщины из-за того, что во время поцелуя Спок вцепился в ткань, сжав ее в кулаках. Они оглянулись. Окружающие вернулись к работе, словно ничего не случилось.  
  
Джим триумфально ухмыльнулся. Спок поднял бровь и, одернув форменку и приведя себя в порядок, отправился на рабочее место. Если Джим полагает, что подобных «доказательств» достаточно для подтверждения его теорий, научный метод в серьезной опасности.  
  
***   
  
– Ты упертый осел, это совершенно точно! – воскликнул Джим, сердито нажимая на кнопки репликатора. – Я поцело… – Он оборвал себя на полуслове, вспомнив, что они в столовой, и перешел на шепот: – Я  _поцеловал_  тебя перед всем мостиком. И они вели себя так, словно не видели, как капитан набросился на своего первого офицера ни с того ни с сего. Шок, – он ткнул Спока в грудь указательным пальцем. – Массовая. Галлюцинация.  
  
– То есть, вы полагаете, что при опросе свидетели будут не в состоянии описать, что произошло?  
  
– Психологический блок, – кивнул Джим, забирая стейк с картошкой из репликатора и крутя головой в поиске свободных мест.  
У Спока промелькнули мысли насчет психологических блоков и того, как они могут проявляться в некоторых случаях, но он оставил их при себе.  
  
– Я не верю, – сказал он вместо этого, – что альфа смена мостика является лучшей группой кандидатов для проведения подобного социального эксперимента. На работе им приходилось видеть и более странные вещи.   
  
Мысль, что странное поведение капитана вряд ли может кого-то из них действительно настолько шокировать, он тоже не стал озвучивать.  
  
– Значит, чтобы ты поверил, тебе нужно больше доказательств? – сказал Джим, ставя поднос на стол и тяжело бухаясь на скамейку напротив Спока.  
  
– Как я уже заметил, так называемые «доказательства» не выдерживают никакой критики. Изменит ли что-нибудь увеличение их количества – это большой вопрос.  
  
Джим в ответ хмыкнул и перевел тему на дипломатическую миссию, которая должна была скоро начаться.  
  
  
Ужин прошел превосходно, подумал Спок, отнеся поднос с тарелками к утилизатору. Он был уже на середине переполненной столовой и направлялся к двери, когда Джим перехватил его, вытянув в самый центр зала.  
  
– Эксперимент большего масштаба, – сказал Джим, притянув его к себе. Спок только и успел, что вдохнуть через нос, и позволил себя поцеловать. Сопротивляться было неразумно, так как Джим определенно готов был пойти на что угодно, чтобы закончить их спор в свою пользу.  
  
Поцелуй был похож на первый, хотя на этот раз Спок частично был готов. Он почувствовал, как руки Джима легли ему на пояс, и сам мягко положил ладони капитану на локти. Прикосновение губ было сладким и томительным, и, к счастью, почти целомудренным. Спок понятия не имел, как бы справился, если бы язык капитана оказался у него во рту в присутствии такого количества свидетелей.  
Они отодвинулись друг от друга и привычно отправились к выходу, отмечая реакцию зрителей по дороге из столовой.  
  
– Очевидно, что у нас снова нет значительной реакции от экспериментальной группы, – произнес Спок, когда они вышли в коридор.  
  
– Дай знать, когда будешь готов признать поражение, – отозвался Джим, крайне довольный собой.  
  
Спок поднял бровь в недоумении.   
  
– Уверяю вас, если это когда-либо произойдет, вы узнаете об этом первым.  
  
Они успели добраться до палубы 5 и до капитанской каюты, собираясь отдохнуть за партией в шахматы, когда рядом с ними возникла старшина Ренд. Спок, можно сказать, начал понимать, что Джим имел в виду, когда говорил, что у нее, возможно, существует какое-то уникальное средство или стелс-технология, помогающая перемещаться по кораблю.  
  
– Добрый вечер, капитан. Коммандер, – громко сказала она, подавая Джиму падд на подпись.  
  
– Как дела, старшина? – дружелюбно спросил Джим, просматривая документ.  
  
– Прекрасно, сэр. Кстати, примите поздравления от лица всей команды.  
  
– С чем? – Джим едва-едва оторвал взгляд от текста, Спок же взглянул на нее с любопытством.  
  
Ренд посмотрела на них с ухмылкой.  
  
– С тем, что вы наконец признали ваши отношения! – сказала она. – Группа ботаников из альфа-смены в восторге, что выиграла пари.  
  
Джим резко поднял голову, в то время как брови Спока взлетели еще выше.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Мы все ужасно за вас рады, – сказала она, забирая падд из ослабевших рук Джима. – Только, может быть, не так откровенно в следующий раз? Это мило, но кое-кто из инженерного отдела занервничал. Вы же знаете, как плохо у этих ребят с социальными контактами.  
  
Она отсалютовала и испарилась.  
  
Спок и Джим уставились друг на друга, Джим выглядел настолько же обескураженным, насколько Спок себя чувствовал.  
  
– Отношения? – невыразительно пробормотал он. – Пари? Откровенно?  
  
– Поразительно, – заключил Спок, не зная, что еще сказать.  
  
Это был тот самый случай, подумалось ему, когда результаты эксперимента заставляют пересмотреть саму гипотезу.

**Author's Note:**

> Cum Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc переводится как «Вместе с этим – значит, по причине этого», это одна из логических уловок или ошибок, нарушающая причинно-следственный ход вещей. :)


End file.
